Circumstances
by Rolo Lamperouge
Summary: AU:Lelouch Lamperouge is a model student who everyone admires, but in reality Lelouch is rude,stubborn,and conceited.Someone better than him will pay! Lelouch's mission: Kill Suzaku Kururugi! Problem hes falling in love? SuzaLulu
1. Intro:Not first chapter

A/N:I don't own Code Geass, or Kare Kano:His and Her circumstances(For the story plot)

A/N:I don't own Code Geass, or Kare Kano:His and Her circumstances(For the story plot). This whole story just came to me when I was watching Kare Kano. This story is Suzalulu, so if you don't like yaoi you probably won't want to read. For those who like it enjoy.

Summary: Lelouch has always been #1 for as long as he could remember. He loves to get praised by others, and hear how much they think of him. Everything changed when he enters high school….

Important note: AU story, everyone in this story is younger than in the series (only way it would fit with plot ;;) I'll try to fit everyone in the story somehow. Also, if you want to make you own special "guest appearance" in the story tell me.

* * *

(Before the actual Story)

"Thank you so much Lelouch Lamperouge!" A girl (1) said as she bowed deeply to the boy in front of her. "These notes are really going to help me ace the test!"

Said boy, Lelouch, smiled at the girl in return." Glad I can help, I wish you best of luck on your test." He replied.

The girl blushed then waved and quickly ran off towards her classroom.

Lelouch walked down the hall smiling and politely greeting everyone around him.

He was a awesome student, not only had a great personality, he was helpful, kind, caring, and very dependable.

While Lelouch headed towards his own classroom a group of girls came up to him.

" Lelouch we really need your help" one of the girls said looking close to tears. The others girls looked just as worried and upset as the girl.

"Of course, what do you need help with?" he asked. "Well we forgot all about this assignment we had to do that's due today." Another girl replied.

The other girls nodded and looked shamefully at the floor.

"No problem, I'll just talk to the teacher about changing the assignment date." Lelouch said. "Really!?, you're the best Lelouch!" The girls said together.

Everyone knew, that the teachers in the school respected Lelouch.

The rest of the way down the hall the girls followed Lelouch with words of praise coming from their mouths.

" I don't know how you could stand to be in so many clubs (2) and be so good at them!" Her friend nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Lelouch your even the student council president!"(3) "Well I don't do all the work alone, everyone else does just as much work as I do in the council" Lelouch said.

Giggling the girls still followed him and talked about how great they thought he was. Lelouch wasn't bothered by them at all and just responded with nice answers and a cheerful smile.

Yes, Lelouch is a perfect person, truly flawless in the eyes of everyone.

Too bad everyone was wrong…horribly wrong!

* * *

(1)This is just prologue, so she dosen't need a name

(2)Clubs are like sports and things like that.

(3)He's the student council president of his middle school.

A/N: Yeah I know, this is really short, but if people like it I'll write more!


	2. Hate and Planning

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Code Geass or Kare Kano

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Code Geass or Kare Kano. .''

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know it was really short, but I wanted to start out to see if anyone really liked it first. I promise this chapter will be longer though.

**Warning: Minor Spoilers (I think) for using R2 characters**

**--**

"LELOUCH WE'RE HOME!" Lelouch turned around in his chair when his door was suddenly flung open. He gave a wide grin to his brother and sister who were hopping around him.

"We missed you Lelouch, today at school was really boring" his sister, Nunnally said enthusiastically. His brother, Rolo nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's probably why you're not doing so good on your schoolwork Nunnally you always get distracted so easily." Lelouch said.

Nunnally pretended to look hurt after he said that. Lelouch gave a slight shrug.

"Aww come on brother, you've only been home for a little bit before us and you're already studying?" Nunnally whined looking at the books spread out on Lelouch's desk.

"He's always studying Nunnally, you know brother, and he's always trying to get better at his school work." Rolo said.

"Well, unlike you two with your endless supply of energy I have things I have to do." Lelouch said.

Lelouch t put on his glasses and, looked back at his textbooks. Surprisingly, he noticed that Nunnally and Rolo were actually quiet for once.

Well, he should say that Nunnally was actually quiet. Out of the two of them Nunnally was the most hyperactive. She could talk forever and never get tired. She also had a wild imagination.

Rolo, was just well..um…Rolo. Lelouch sometimes found him to be quite weird. One reason being, Lelouch accidentally switched his and Nunnally's Christmas presents one year and Rolo got Nunnally's present. Instead of giving it to her Rolo insisted on keeping it. The creepy thing was that it was a locket, and Lelouch, along with his sister and parents had been concerned.

Reading over his notes Lelouch heard a whisper coming towards the direction Nunnally and Rolo we're sitting. Acting like he was still studying, he heard bits of their conversation.

"Always….upset….no fun anymore…" Lelouch grimaced as he picked out those words.

"He's obsessed with beating Kururugi…" he could tell that was whispered by Rolo.

Gripping his pencil to the point that he almost felt it break, he turned around to look at them. "Rolo…Nunnally…." The two kids looked at him with scared looks on their faces.

They knew better than to mess with Lelouch when he was like this.

With looks of panic the two fled from the room closing the door behind them. Lelouch listened as he heard a loud thump, which sounded like the two had fallen down the stairs.

Hearing the loud but weak cry of 'I'm O.K.' confirmed what he had suspected.

After a little while he calmed down. The thing the mere mention of Kururugi, he had to fight off a growl, was that he hated him. He hated him since the first impression he got of him.

-Flashback-

_Lelouch had been very excited about getting into Ashford Academy. He had stayed up nearly all night on the days of testing to make sure he would get in. Certain, that he would get the best score in the school come test time he had answered each question with ease._

_Of course, during that whole time he had offered classmates advice on how to do well in their tests as well. _

_  
Come the day of the results, Lelouch was very disappointed when he found out that he had been outdone. So, at the welcome ceremony he as he stood and listened to the greeting he looked around anyone who could possibly is the jerk who out did him._

_He thought it was probably some super nerd who collects comic books, and probably watches that show, er…what was it called Code Geass? All nerds watch that right?_ (xD)

_Focusing his attention back to the headmaster's speech he waited. "Ok, now for the freshman class representative" the headmaster, Ashford said. "Suzaku Kururugi if you would come up here please."_

_Lelouch was surprised more than ever when a boy not that far away from him stood up and walked forward while everyone around clapped._

_It wasn't that he finally saw the person that outdid him that shocked him, but that he was…normal. He didn't look like a nerd, or anything. The boy just smiled at everyone and bowed politely to all of them._

_Lelouch noticed that his smiles and gestures were actually real, unlike his fake act of acting like so. That's the moment he hated Suzaku Kururugi, the person that showed honest modesty and didn't seem to force his smiles._

_Suzaku Kururugi, in his opinion, MUST DIE._

-End Flash back-

Slowly, Lelouch's door opened a crack and someone stuck their head in. "Hey brother, when you're done with studying so much, dinner's ready." Rolo said then quickly shut the door, as book when flying by and hit the wall.

Eye twitching slightly Lelouch headed down to dinner. When he got their his parents and siblings we're waiting for him. Marianne, his mother, gave Lelouch a loving smile as he sat down. His father, Charles** (xD)** gave him a nodded at him.

Lelouch knew his father didn't care much for him, so he just took even a nod with gratitude. "So, Lelouch what do have you been up to besides studying?" his mother asked.

"Well, I've been doing class room duties, I'm also in the student council so I was pretty busy., unlike most people I have things to do." He replied.

"We all know it's because your Mr. Perfect student Lelouch" Nunnally giggled.

"Yeah, Rolo agreed "you study more than anyone I know.'

"Of course, I can't let anyone beat me not even Kururugi!" Lelouch said with fire in his eyes. " How dare he steal away all my glory and my praise!" "Everything is rightfully mine!"

His dad looked at him weirdly while his mom smiled. Nunnally and Rolo shook their heads.

"I just don't understand how my big brother, could be so selfish" Nunnally said with fake tears coming from her eyes.

"Well, that's just brother for you, he loves to be praised." Rolo sighed.

"There's just no way Suzaku will be able to beat me on the midterms tests!" Lelouch said evilly as he laughed. In his mind, he imagined Suzaku's crushed face as he lost his number one spot. Lelouch pointed and laughed at Suzaku as he sat on the ground crying his eyes out. Everyone laughed along with him, as they all mocked Suzaku.

"_Hehe Kururugi will end his own life once I'm done showing everyone how pathetic he is."_

_--_

So, how does everyone like it?? Good thing is that the story is longer! Also, you'll notice some weird things like how everyone is acting. Since the story is AU I had to change up some things a bit and personalities.PLEASE EXCUSE THE OCC!

Everyone else like Lelouch's brothers and sisters and things like that is he will be his cousins and relatives. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. D

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! IT'S JUS ONE CLICK AWAY AND MAKES AMATEUR WRITER LIKE ME HAPPY!!


End file.
